Forever Love
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Once: Shinichi-niichan, now: Ichi Okazaki. Gomenasai! I suck at summaries, but this is the sequel to "Memories Lost to The Wind". Shinichi proposes to Ran after three years of officially being a couple.Shin X Ran. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1: The Long Awaited Proposal

Forever Love....

A Detective Conan fanfiction sequel to: Memories... lost in the wind by: Ichi Okazaki

Detective conan is not my original idea, I wrote this out of sheer fandom!!!

* * *

**A Little Something from Shinichi-niichan(Now Ichi Okazaki):**

**Gomenasai! For all those who added my fanfics to their favorites lists, I have changed my username from Shinichi-niichan to Ichi Okazaki....^^**

**I bring you now, yet another d.c. FANFIC.....the long-awaited(duh?) sequel to "Memories Lost In The Wind". ("What Seduction Is" is a fanfic which was supposed to be a futile attempt at a oneshot and is DEFINITELY NOT A SEQUEL TO ANY OF MY FANFICS. In other words, an alternate idea about the Shin X Ran couple that came up after asking myself a lot of "WHAT IF'S?" which is what I do to get ideas...)**

**Please take your time in reading it and I sincerely wish for your enjoyment....**

**Reviews from logged-in users are most welcome!!!**

** =ichi-nii=**

* * *

It had been three years since Mouri Ran had confessed her love to Kudo Shinichi, and her father, Mouri Kogoro,was still having a hard time accepting him as her boyfriend.

However, he was nicer about it, so Shinichi took the chance to get closer to his future father-in-law.....or, at least, that was his future plan. Marrying Ran was one of his long-term goals, besides being a private detective like his dad (obviously, he'd already achieved it...), and a great soccer player.

Well, life was always like a dream for Shinichi. He was the one of Teitan High's upperclassmen, his classmates were always dropping dead whenever he made a speech, solved a case, or competed in a soccer game, play, or whatever was available. He was the youngest member of the Beika City Police Force, in fact he was even more respected than Inspector Megure, the chief inspector, despite the fact that he was only a second year high school student....

Or so he once was. Now he was a young man of twenty, a high school graduate...but he didn't have any plans of going to college. He already had a job, after all, and that was being one of Japan's greatest detectives.

Now, let's go over to Ran's side once again. Ran, a beautiful young woman, the same age as Shinichi, was now working alongside her mother, Eri Kisaki, a lawyer, as her secretary. Her mother's old secretary was now unavailable due to the fact that she had lung cancer, and Ran, having just graduated from high school, was the only one capable to take her place. Ran loved being her mother's secretary. Even though Eri was a bit...pushy at times, at least she had a job that made sense, and it gave her a feeling of responsiblity. Not only that, she became closer to her mother than she had ever been in years.

But even so, her love for Shinichi was never forgotten. Eri would sometimes catch Ran daydreaming on the job.....sweet young dreams of her and the man she loved...Eri envied her daughter for being so...content with her life...how come she never was...? But anyway, Ran was different from her...so her envy was kept well hidden. She did not want to hurt her daughter's feelings...not when everything was going so well between them. But how can she stop herself from envying Ran? That was the question....

X X X

"See you tomorrow, Mo-I mean, Miss Kisaki!" Ran said as she walked out of her mother's law agency and headed for the nearby Tokyo Park. "Be sure to come earlier, Ran, we have a lot to do tomorrow!" Eri said while waving from her office's window. Eri watched her twenty year old daughter...as she walked away, and wondered..."Had twenty years passed since I gave birth to her? If this is how fast time really goes, then...I really am getting older!" Eri said to herself. " I wonder why she's going to Tokyo Park? Is he going to be there? Sigh...this love thing....why does it come to everyone any way...?"

Ran was wondering about the same thing, as she walked through a path in Tokyo Park, breathing in the fresh air and watching people pass by. _Had twenty years of my life really passed by? And love...why does it come to everyone? _These were Ran's thoughts as she walked down that path...wondering what would happen to her tonight...

Meanwhile, on another side of the park, Shinichi was sitting on a bench, watching a bird eat scattered bread crumbs on the ground. As he watched, he thought of Ran...sweet, beautiful Ran...the woman of his dreams. He wished she was here...in his pocket he brought out a tiny red box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring he had bought two weeks ago, and he was going to show it to Ran....yes, he had made up his mind. Ran was going to be his wife...the only thing is...where in the world is she? He needed her here...and now. Little did he know that she was...and Ran was watching him from a distance. "Shinichi? What's he doing here? And...what's that thing he's holding?" she whispered, as Shinichi looked at the ring with a contented smile on his face. "Hey! Shinichi!!" Ran shouted, and ran towards him. Shinichi quickly hid the box as Ran sat down next to him. "Hey, what was that?" she asked, smiling at him, which made Shinichi blush and say, " N-n-nothing!!! I....er, why are you here anyway?"he replied.

"Why, I'm taking a walk. Spending a whole day as your mom's secretary can really tire you...I need a vacation! And you?" Ran said, huddling closer to him.

"Um...just hanging around...."

"Really? Come on, tell me what was in that box!"

"What box...?"

"That red box you were holding..."

"Huh? Hey, you'll make a good detective...you noticed that no matter how quickly it was hidden..."

"No...actually I had been watching you here for about ten minutes now..."

"Cheater. You knew from the beginning!"

"I won't stop bothering you 'till you tell me!!!You know, what was in that box?"

"I told you it was nothing!"

Ran suddenly grabbed the box from Shinichi's pocket...and opened it. What she saw inside almost made her scream.

A ring. A _diamond ring._ Was this for her....? Or for someone else?

"S-Shinichi...? Who...what...is this for?"

"Um.....for...alright, I'll tell you!" Shinichi replied, desperate. "That ring is for _you, _okay?!"

Ran couldn't believe her ears. That ring was for _her?_ No wonder Shinichi wanted to hide it...

"Ran...I...I want you to marry me..."

Ran stared at him, shocked. Shinichi was asking her to marry him?? " Well, so the truth came out, hmm? You...want t-to marry me..."

"Yeah...my mind is made up..." came Shinichi's determined reply.

"Do you want my answer now...?"

Shinichi nods, and says, "But if you still need more time, I can wait until you've made up your mind..."

"No, Shinichi, I've waited long enough...the answer...is _yes. _I will gladly marry you! Even if Dad objects, I don't care...I love you and that's all that matters..."

"Really??" Shinichi could hardly believe what Ran just said. "I......"

"Hey, you look like you want to jump for joy....hey, why don't you do it? It'll get the excitement out of your system..." Ran replied, laughing.

Shinichi stared at her for a minute or two, then suddenly shouted, "I DID IT!!!! YEAH!!! I proposed! I thought I wouldn't be able to, but I was!"

Ran watched as her future _husband_ jumped around, satisfied with his "achievement". "_He looks like a child who got a new toy....how cute!"_ Ran thought. But suddenly, a bothering thought crossed her mind.....

_"How will I break it to my family? I'm sure it won't be a problem for Shinichi, his parents are so different compared to mine....how lucky he is...."_

X X X

"I'm home!" Ran said as she entered their home, the Mouri Detective Agency._"I'll be leaving this place when I get married....how can I stand it? This place has been my home for so many years...." _Kogoro looked up from the newspaper he was reading, but didn't reply to Ran's cheerful greeting. Ran looked closer at the newspaper headline. "Kudo Shinichi Does it Again", it said. _"Oh, must be why Dad is in such a bad mood..." _Ran said to herself. "That young detective brat has done it again. Who does he think he is? Heh, even dumb old Inspector Megure treats him like royalty...someday he'll grow old and another detective will take his fame away....he'll see, he'll see....he's also gonna be forgotten by the public! Right, Ran?"Kogoro muttered, still looking at the paper. "Um....yeah, that's right....dad...." Ran replied, annoyed. " I ordered some take-out. That way, you wouldn't have to cook....it's all because Eri said you'd been working hard...." Kogoro muttered again, pointing to the plastic bags on the living room table.

_"Hmm, this is strange. Normally Dad wouldn't care, even if he knows I'm mom's new secretary....cook, clean, study,or work was and is my life..."_ Ran thought, as she brought up the bags to the kitchen upstairs. She set the bags down, sat on a pillow, and dreamed of the new life Shinichi had offered her....the offer on a new life that she accepted without thinking twice....sweet young dreams....

X X X

Meanwhile, at the Kudo mansion, Shinichi, for the first time in a few years, was eating dinner with his parents. _"They still haven't changed a bit...."_ Shinichi said to himself as his mother Yukiko kept on talking about how when she was Shinichi's age, she had retired from her highly successful acting career to get married to his father, Yuusaku. _"Mom, if only I can tell you about earlier...." _Shinichi thought as he ate the take-out his mom had ordered.

"Sooooo, Shin-chan," Yukiko asked, as Shinichi drank some tea, "When will you ask Ran-chan to _get married?_"

Shinichi choked on the tea he was drinking. Yuusaku and Yukiko looked at him, surprised.

"Shinichi? Did your mother say something wrong?" Yuusaku asked, although he had a feeling he knew what his son was trying to hide, or what had made him choke over the tea....

"No! Of course not....so, what was your question again, Mom?" Shinichi replied, trying to conceal his "secret proposal" to Ran earlier.

"I asked, Shin-chan....when are you gonna ask Ran-chan to get married? Hmm? Come on, you've gotta tell me or I'll pinch you!" Yukiko replied, chuckling.

Shinichi stared at his mother and father, unable to reply. What would a detective do at a time like this....?

"Shinichi? Hey, think about it now....I was your age when I proposed to this woman here...." Yuusaku said, excitedly.

_"Oh no, this is it! Will I tell them or not? Darn....all right, it's all or nothing, Shinichi, you can do it...." _Shinichi thought.

"Um....I have a confession here...." Shinichi finally managed to say.

"Well....?" Yukiko and Yuusaku said in chorus.

"Actually, you don't have to wait for me to do that.....I just proposed to Ran earlier...." Shinichi replied, laughing.

It was Yuusaku's turn to choke over some tea. "YOU JUST DID WHAT????" Yukiko cried, hardly daring to believe it.

"P-r-o-p-o-s-e-d. Proposed. Asked Ran to get 's that."

"Eh???? So....what did she say?"

"Yes, that's what. Without even thinking twice...."

Yukiko couldn't believe it. Yuusaku just smiled, he had a feeling that was what Shinichi was being all quiet about.

"Shinichi....I....that's just great!!!! When are you planning to hold the wedding?!?! Does Eri and Kogoro know yet?"Yukiko cried, hugging Shinichi tightly.

"Er....that's what I don't know, if she'd told her parents yet...but about the wedding, on May 4th, probably...."

Shinichi sighed as an excited Yukiko retold Yuusaku everything. _"I wonder if Ran had told her parents yet....oh, I forgot about Uncle....sigh, I'm sure Ran will have a harder time telling her parents about my proposal...."_

* * *

**-Chapter One's End-**

The end for chapter one!!!

Onwards to the next chapter

and GOMENASAI TO MY FANS^^

'coz I changed my username~from Shinichi-niichan to Ichi Okazaki......

Please understand

but I will make sure that this new one will be **permanent!**

Once again, a big **THANK YOU!.....** for all those who added my D.C. fanfics "What Seduction Is" and "Memories Lost To The Wind" to their Faves lists!!!!! (^ o ^)

-Ichi Okazaki


	2. Chapter 2: On The Way To The Big Day

Forever Love Part 2

A Detective Conan Tribute by Ichi Okazaki

* * *

**  
Chapter Two in 1...2...3**

* * *

X X X

A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY.......

"Eh????Kudo-kun asked you to get married???" Sonoko Suzuki, Ran's best friend, cried over the phone.

"Yeah, and I accepted the proposal. Isn't it just great?" Ran replied, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Oh, so he's really gonna be your husband now, hmm? Well, buddy, all I can say is .....Congratulations!!!! I can just hear the wedding bells ringing...."

"Oh Sonoko, really....give me a break, alright....?"

"So do you, Mouri Ran, take Kudo Shinichi as your lawfully wedded husband? Oh yes, I do!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!"

"Sonoko....you crazy girl...." Shinichi's voice suddenly interrupted Sonoko's loud laughter.

"You!!!! Why are you eavesdropping on our girl talk over the phone, huh? Explain yourself, Detective!" Sonoko shouted, making both Ran and Shinichi hold their phones at arm length.

"Actually, I had called Ran earlier than you....and I had been patiently waiting for you to stop blabbering!" Shinichi shouted back.

"Will you two stop shouting??? I can hear you both clearly, and besides, Dad might come in and ask what all the noise is about...." Ran said, annoyed.

" I don't care, just tell Sonoko to stop teasing us about it! You know...I had been listening here for seventeen minutes now!" Shinichi replied, with an angry tone of voice.

"I'll be doubting whether the decision to marry him was right if I were you, Ran....he's a complete grouch!" Sonoko said back, imitating the voice of their old teacher, Miss Matsumoto, Shinichi's least favorite homeroom and music teacher back when all three of them were still in first year high.

"Sonoko, I'll talk to you some other time....oh no!" Ran hung up her cellphone as Kogoro came in the room. Ran, who had been fondling the diamond ring in her hand up to that moment, was completely caught by surprise.

Sonoko and Shinichi thought, _" Ran's in trouble...." _and also hung up.

Meanwhile, in Ran's room, Kogoro, _having seen the ring,_ became furious. "Ran! Who gave you _that?!? _Don't tell me it's....it's....."

"Yeah, Dad," Ran replied, determined to let the truth come out. "Shinichi gave this to me, and he asked me to _get married, and I said yes, as if it's any of your business...."_

"You....him....get married....I....Ran, I can't allow it. I _won't_ allow it....." Kogoro stuttered, hardly daring to believe it. His daughter was leaving him....he would be all alone....

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I had made up my mind. I am going to marry him, and if you won't ever forgive me for it, it's alright....I can live without your forgiveness...." Ran replied, desperate. She wanted her father to leave her be...

There was a long pause, and Kogoro asked, "You _really _love that man, do you, Ran?"

Ran nodded and said, "Yes. But dad...."

Kogoro interrupted, saying, "Well then.....I probably have no choice....go on ahead, Ran, go ahead and leave us...just never forget about us, please...." He went out of the room, hiding the tears in his eyes, went straight outside and walked away from the agency.

Ran simply stood there, bewildered. "Thanks, Dad...." she muttered. Then she went back inside her room and took her handbag. She left the house and went straight over to Shinichi's mansion a few blocks away.

X X X

Ran arrived at the mansion, and rang the doorbell. "Coming!" Aunt Yukiko's voice was heard. "Oh! Ran-chan! Just the person I'd been looking for!" she exclaimed.

Shinichi, hiding behind a tree in the yard, heard Ran's name and said to himself, "Oh no...it's her! What did she come over for....?"

"Um....where's Shinichi?"Ran asked.

"I...oh yeah, I don't know, Ran-chan...um....Shin-chan!!! Where are you? Come out, come out, your fiancee wants to talk to you!!" Yukiko called out across the huge yard.

_"Crap! What do I do if Mom or Ran finds me...."_ Shinichi thought. Suddenly a spider landed on his nose, making him sneeze a very loud sneeze.

"Ah! There you are!" Ran said, laughing. "Hey, you, why were you hiding from us?" she continued as Shinichi brushed the spider and some leaves off his clothes.

"Um....so you're gonna talk to me about the....marriage thing....right? Have you changed your mind like Sonoko said?" Shinichi said, blushing.

"No! Why would I? I just wanted to tell you about how dad took the news...." Ran replied, also blushing.

The two went inside the house, leaving Yukiko outside, smiling. She knew exactly what they were going to talk about....

X X X

"I just knew Uncle wouldn't like the idea...." Shinichi said, after Ran told him the story in the living room. " He never liked you going out with me ever since high school....wait a minute! Did uncle really find out? He saw the ring? Oh man am I in trouble...."

"Huh? As if it's only you! I'm still worried about what will happen if Dad tells Mom...I can't stand the pressure! It's not so fun if you're engaged and can't tell everyone!" Ran whined, giving Shinichi a worried look.

"So...you want to tell everyone? Well, that's not a good idea. I mean...it's not like the wedding's gonna happen tomorrow! There's still time..." Shinichi replied, eying his mother and father's wedding photo on the living room table.

"Um...I don't believe in keeping secrets. It gives me a burdened feeling...like my heart's in chains or something...and that's why I want to tell the world I'm getting married!"

"I object to that...but anyway it's your problem..."

"All right! I'll tell them right now!!!" Ran cried, jumping with joy.

"W-who do you mean by......them?" Shinichi asked, with fear in his voice.

"Everyone!!! Our classmates, teachers, old playmates if they're still around...." Ran replied, with a huge smile on her face.

Shinichi couldn't stand it any longer, but he tried hard not to lose his patience as Ran ran out of the house. He sighed, and said, "She's really getting on my nerves....oh, never mind! I'm sure she won't be able to tell everyone the news in a day..."

X X X

That same afternoon, Ran was called by her mother Eri to meet in a cafe downtown, and Ran suspected she knew the reason why. On the way she passed the very fancy restaurant that she and Shinichi had a date in three years ago. _"What memories...."_ Ran thought as she walked past the restaurant and into Cafe Blancmanche, the place where Eri was going to meet her. She wondered what Eri was going to tell her...so she entered the cafe and saw Eri waving at her from a faraway table.

Ran sat on a chair at the table, and stared around as Eri studied her daughter. She had a perfect figure, silky brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink blouse and a long, flowing white skirt. Ran may be simple when it came to dressing up, but she was such a beauty that no one will bother to notice....Eri sipped her coffee, and Ran then said, "Hey Mom, why did you call me here?" Eri replied, "Don't you know?"

"No...not really....but you can tell me..."

"You see.....Ran..."

"Yeah?"

"Your..um...father talked to me over the phone earlier. He told me to tell you that he's staying in Haido City Hotel for a while...and also to talk to you about Shinichi's proposal..."

"What...so Dad...he did tell you...Shinichi...he..."

"Yes, he told me. So, Ran, you want to get married...to Shinichi, right?"

"Yes...I haven't taken this ring off since he gave it to me....um, Mom, do you...disagree?"

"No, Ran, I agree, I know you love him, the only thing worried about is you and your future...I mean, you're only twenty..."

"You got married at the same age as me...and Shinichi has promised he'll be a responsible and caring husband..."

"Well....he's got guts to make a promise...let's just hope he keeps it..."

"So Mom, you're allowing me to get married?"

"Yes. That's my final decision, I'm firm on that."

Ran's face brightened up at once, and she replied, "Thank you, Mom! I knew I could count on you!"

"Just make sure you'll call or drop by my apartment whenever you can, and if he hurts you, don't hesitate to tell me!" Eri said, smiling. "Congratulations, Ran...I'm so happy for you..." But was she really? Eri hated to think of Shinichi abusing his power over her daughter, like what Kogoro did to her. But if it made Ran completely content with her life,then she'll just forget about all her worries...and set Ran free from her wretch of a father....

_"Shinichi, you're right, I shouldn't tell everyone yet..."_Ran thought as Eri sipped the rest of her coffee. _"There's still time...maybe I should just try to deal with Dad's stubborn attitude, and live without his forgiveness..."_

X X X

The next two weeks became very busy for Ran and Shinichi. Along with Eri, Yukiko, and Yuusaku, they picked out the bridesmaids, the clothes everyone will wear, and some more "wedding things." Invitations were sent out, the church where the wedding will be held was decorated with the most beautiful decorations. Even Sonoko helped Ran pick a place where the honeymoon will be held. "Oh, I wish the wedding will be as fabulous as your preparations....I'll have one better than this, though, and I'll make sure I'm the one who'll catch the wedding bouquet!" Sonoko declared.

"Well, I'll make sure you won't!" Shinichi replied, chuckling.

"Geez, since when will you two ever get along?" Ran asked, laughing.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!!!" Sonoko and Shinichi shouted in unison, which made Ran burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, in a room behind the church, dressmakers were making the final alterations on the clothes that will be worn for the wedding as Yukiko and Eri looked lovingly at Ran's white silk wedding dress.

"This wedding is bound to be like a dream come true, Yukiko. Your son is being completely extravagant just to satisfy my daughter...." Eri said as Yukiko stared at the dress, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ahh.....it seemed like only yesterday that we were in the same situation as lucky little Ran-chan, hmm? The memories....I still remember Yuusaku saying I looked like a princess...." Yukiko replied, still smiling and now, blushing.

"Everything had been expensive. I estimate it costs a billion yen by now, all these preparations, just for a day....."Eri said, completely ignoring Yukiko.

"Awww, come on! Eri, don't be such a wet blanket! This being for only one day makes it a whole lot better! Or, more romantic! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Yukiko replied, twirling around, making the dressmakers stare at her. "Besides, Shin-chan is really serious about Ran-chan! It wouldn't matter at all! Right now they're the best couple in Beika, I hear that the news of the wedding has spread, even peasants are talking about coming!"

"Whatever you say, Yukiko, whatever you say...." Eri replied, sighing. Yukiko was so hard to talk to.....

* * *

Please review, add to your faves list, or just add me to your fave authors. On to the next one!

=ichi-nii=


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Day and A New Future

Forever Love Part 3

FanFiction by me, Ichi Okazaki

* * *

X X X

And the big day came.

Yukiko, Yuusaku, and Shinichi got up early. There was a great deal to do today....

Make-up artists were called, the church was prepared, and the priest "practiced" his "speech".

Meanwhile, in the Mouri Detective Agency, Eri was trying to wake up Ran. She probably had forgotten.....

"Ran! Ran, Ran, wake up! Today's the day! The bride must prepare for her wedding at least three hours early! You're going to be late!" Eri said, while shaking Ran.

"Huh...what wedding....you must be kidding...." Ran sleepily replied, and turned over in her bed.

"Ran!!! Wake up!!!! Today's your wedding!!!! You're gonna be Shinichi's _real wife_!!!!!!" Sonoko, determined to help Eri, shouted.

Ran jumped and threw off her blanket. "WHAAAAT? Oh no, I'm going to be late!!! Thanks, Sonoko!" She ran to the bathroom, and both Eri and Sonoko said,

"Geez, she's really blinded by love...."

In the Kudo mansion, Yukiko was also in a fuss.

"Oh no! Shin-chan, how should I wear my hair? Yuusaku, does this dress make me look fat? Where is my pearl necklace? And my stockings? Oh no, my brooch and purse are also missing! AAAAAH! I'm in such a mess...." Yukiko whined, mussing up her hair more.

"Geez, Mom, you're not gonna be the bride...." Shinichi said, annoyed. His mother always wanted to look the best among everyone else at a party....

"He's right. Yukiko, calm down, take a deep breath, and you'll find what you're looking for......you're not the bride, so there's lots of time..." Yuusaku said, trying to soothe his wife's frazzled nerves.

"Geez, you two always lord it over poor, unappreciated me just 'cause you're both boys...." Yukiko sighed, putting on the brooch, which happened to only be on the table in front of her.

Yuusaku smiled, and Shinichi sighed. "I'm starting to get nervous because of you, Mom....."

"Oh really??? Well, imagine how even more nervous poor Ran-chan is. You're not alone, and never will be...." Yukiko replied, curling her hair.

"Oh...you must be right..." Shinichi guiltily thought about Ran. Maybe he should have given her a few more years...she was, after all, close to her family more than he was....but there was no turning back. The day had come, after all....there's nothing he can do now.

X X X

Ran, Sonoko, Eri, and Kogoro (he didn't want to come, but Eri made him change his mind) were now piling into the black limousine Yukiko had Kogoro rent for the wedding. Ran looked back at the apartment as they drove away....she had lived there as long as she could remember, and now, she will be living in the old Kudo mansion (Yukiko had insisted on it) with Shinichi. Yukiko and Yuusaku had bought a small house near the mansion in order to give Shinichi total independence to start a family and share their new life has husband and wife. With absolutely no interruptions. Tears filled Ran's eyes, which Sonoko noticed.

"What's wrong, Ran? Are you regretting ever accepting Shinichi's proposal?" Sonoko asked, worried.

"No...it's just that I feel like I'm leaving our house to never go back again....like I'm going to be on my own from now on..." Ran cried.

Eri frowned as Kogoro replied, sarcastically, "Yeah, that's right. You can never go back. It's because you chose that Shinichi brat over us....go ahead, have fun with that bastard and forget I ever raised you!"

"Uncle....you're being mean! Can't you see she's crying already? Geez...my dad would never act like that on his daughter's wedding day!" Sonoko cried.

Kogoro's scowl deepened, but he did not reply. _"Stupid.....I should'nt have said that...." _Kogoro thought, as Sonoko tried to soothe the crying Ran.

Eri was lost for words. Maybe she shouldn't have invited "him", but Ran was his daughter, and he simply has to attend their only child's wedding......

X X X

Eri, Sonoko, Kogoro and Ran arrived at the make-up artist Miss Kikuno Uyehara's apartment at exactly 7:09 a.m. The wedding wasn't going to start until 10:30, so they still had enough time. They were greeted warmly by Miss Kikuno and three of her friends, who were also make-up artists for the wedding. The first thing they noticed was Ran's saddened face. She tried to smile but couldn't manage, so Miss Kikuno tried cheering her up.

"Why....Miss Mouri! Your face shouldn't look like that on the most important day of any woman's life! What seems to be the problem, Miss Kisaki?" she asked, making Eri laugh.

"Well.....her nasty father decided to ruin the party mood by saying she chose Shinichi over us....and that she can never go back to our house again...oh, Kudo Shinichi is the man she's going to marry...." Eri replied, chuckling.

"Ah! What an excellent choice, that legendary high school detective! They say the Kudo family was a respected clan all over Japan since the fourteenth century....good choice, good choice...." Rina Kuroba, another make-up artist, cried.

"Er.....Shinichi....ha ha ha,that's completely impossible!!!" Ran replied, brightening up at once.

"What is "completely impossible", Ran?" A voice from the front door said. Everyone turned to look at Shinichi, who had been following the whole conversation.

"Oh! The man of the hour! Hey, wait.......aren't you not supposed to be here?" Miss Kikuno exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey, you're cheating!!! You're not supposed to see Ran until she's all dressed up!!!!" Sonoko shouted, her anger flaring up at once.

"And who invited you here? You weren't on the guest list, stupid...." Shinichi said sarcastically to the angered Sonoko.

"Why you unbelievable jerk!!!! Ran, cancel the wedding right now!!!" Sonoko shouted at Ran, who was beside herself with laughter. "Oh, stick up for your beloved husband as always!!!! I don't need your help in beating up this jerk!"

"You really shouldn't be in the wedding if you keep acting like that, Miss Suzuki...." Eri said half-angrily, patting the annoyed Sonoko's shoulder a little bit too roughly.

"Well.....now that this is over, what do you say we start fixing up beautiful Miss Mouri here? Ahh...the pleasure of being young...." Hitomi Akebana, one of Miss Kikuno's friends, suggested.

"Yes! I was so absorbed in the riot the groom started when he came that I almost forgot...." Miss Kikuno said, giving Shinichi a wink.

"Well, I'm out of here....sit still for a while, Sonoko, you might be sent to the hospital any moment now...." Shinichi sneered, as he walked out of the room.

Sonoko scowled and sticked her tongue out at him, and Eri annoyingly said, "Stop it, both of you, before I tell everyone you two are getting married! You're so like a married couple!"

Both Shinichi and Sonoko looked at Eri menacingly, and shouted, "WHAT? THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!" Eri burst into laughter as Shinichi went out of the apartment scowling, and Sonoko sitting down on the living room sofa with a scowl, and picked up a wedding magazine.

X X X

There was only an hour before the wedding, and the excitement was contagious.

A lot of the invited guests had arrived. Among them was Doctor Agasa, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Genta Kojima, Ayumi Yoshida, and Haibara Ai (in short, the whole Detective Boys group.)

"Well.....Ran-kun and Shinichi! What a terrible match! That kid is lucky to get a wife such as Ran, he's not going to be of much help to her and she'll be stuck doing all the work by herself.....that woman had better not regret it!" Agasa said, laughing.

"We sure can't wait to see Ran-neechan all dressed up!" Mitsuhiko replied, imagining how Ran would look.

"I bet she'll look like a princess!" Ayumi said, twirling around.

"No, a queen!" Genta replied, chuckling.

"Hey, you kids. Try to behave yourselves. This is Ran-san's-I mean Ran-neechan's-very important day......" Haibara mumbled, frowning.

"OKAY!!!!" The three kids shouted.

"Oh, so you guys came! I thought weddings were supposed to be boring, Agasa-hakase?" Shinichi said, smiling at the three kids.

Haibara's frown deepened, and Shinichi saw the saddened look in her eyes. He knew she resented the idea of him marrying Ran, so he tried to ignore it, while the kids were around.

"A wedding between you and Ran-kun, boring? That's completely impossible! I'd been waiting for you to pop the question for centuries!" The doctor replied, and both men started laughing.

Meanwhile, in another part of the church, both Shinichi and Ran's parents were talking about the wedding.

"You know, Eri, now that I think about it......shouldn't Shin-chan have waited a little longer? Ran-chan is, after all, probably still itching to do a lot about her life....like get a job she likes or be who she'd love to be! The responsibilities of a housewife...Ran-chan is probably tired of them, right?" Yukiko asked Eri, who was deep in thought.

"I have the impression, Yuki-chan, that your little Shinichi had waited too long...." Eri said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yukiko, you didn't think of that when we got married...." Yuusaku said, chuckling.

"I'm still against this, Yukiko, Yuusaku, and Eri. I'm sorry, but I'll never be able to forgive either of them." Kogoro muttered, scowling.

"You're being a killjoy, Goro-kun, and anyway both of them can live without your forgiveness." Yukiko replied, in an angry tone of voice.

"Yeah, I think so too, Mom." Shinichi said, appearing out of nowhere. All four parents jumped a little.

No one said a word. They all stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Yuusaku looked at his watch, and said, "There's only twenty more minutes. Let's tell everyone to get in their places."

X X X

The wedding was finally going to begin!

Yuusaku sat on one of the church's benches along with Doctor Agasa and the Detective Boys. He looked over to Shinichi who was practically dying of pressure, and probably, nerves. He had been like that once....it seemed only yesterday, and now his son was experiencing it too.

Sonoko, along with her parents, sat near the very back of the church. _"Geez, what's taking so long?"_ Sonoko thought._ " I'm dying to see what Ran looks like!! And I'm also dying to see that wedding kiss...hurry up, Ran!" _

Heiji Hattori and Kazuha were there, too. As the minutes dragged by, Kazuha whispered, "When's Ran-chan gonna arrive? My stomach's aching with excitement!"

"She's gonna come in a limousine, I think. A bit more patience, Kazuha....ha ha, just look at the "Great Detective of the East" now! Kudo's practically dying over there!" Heiji laughed, staring at Shinichi, who was sweating and impatiently tapping his foot by the priest's table.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of the church. Everyone turned around to see Ran dressed up in the white silk wedding dress. Miss Kikuno had seen that too much makeup would eclipse her natural beauty, and in fact she didn't even need them. As she walked down the aisle being escorted by Kogoro (he had insisted on it), every person in the church saw Ran as the most beautiful bride anyone could ever lay their eyes on. Even Shinichi was dazed, and he almost forgot this was his Ran, the woman he had always dreamed looked so perfect....

As Ran and Shinichi stepped in front of the priest, Ran stared at Shinichi and saw that he was nervous. She tried hard to surpress her laughter.

After a long lecture about marriage, the priest finally said the awaited, "Do you, Kudo Shinichi, take Mouri Ran as your wife...."

After Shinichi replied with a nervous, "Yes," it was Ran's turn. She too replied, "Yes," and so the priest told them to, of course, kiss as a part of the marriage.

Shinichi made no move, he was too nervous. Ran stared at him, waiting. _"Geez, is he going to do it or not? I want to get this over with....I'm so scared!" _Ran thought, as the priest said, "Well? Don't be ashamed! No one is going to laugh! Come on now...."

_"All right, Shinichi, this is all or nothing! Here goes...." _Shinichi thought as he took a deep breath.....and kissed Ran.

Cheers came from the visitors. Doctor Agasa blocked Mitsuhiko and Genta's view, and they complained loudly. Ayumi had raced to the aisle and was amazed at what she saw. Sonoko wanted to faint. Heiji and Kazuha cheered loudly, and Yukiko, Eri, Yuusaku, and Kogoro smiled and congratulated each other.

All in all the wedding was a success. At the reception, the newlyweds couldn't avoid the jokes usually directed at young couples. But everyone had fun. The food was excellent, there were games, dancing, gifts, and congratulations.

Now, all Shinichi and Ran had to worry about was their honeymoon.....

* * *

**IT's THe End.....  
_______________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic^^**

** =ichi-nii=**


End file.
